The spool is a frame made up by two wooden disks connected by a nucleus similarly to an axle, with hardware and closures, being that around said spool are coiled cables, wires or rigs (in accordance with ABNT NBR-7483 (Brazilian Association of Technical Norms), the rigs are made up by 2, 3 and 7 wires and cables).
The cables must be packed so as to be protected during transportation, handling and open storage. The spool, therefore, must be sturdy enough to be exempted from defects that might damage the product.
Generally, the spools are provided dismantled, where the component parts—disks, nucleus, hardware and closures are arranged in individual packages, being up to the user to assemble the product, which generates a lot of movement and the need of a large enough physical area.
The request for the patent of invention PI9805793-6 describes a dismountable and reusable modular spool for transmission cables and the process of manufacture of the same, which has at least two compartments arranged side by side for the transmission line of spooling, and which includes a couple of flanges of parallel ends spaced between them, generally circular, at least one intermediary dividing ring, generally circular, a support nucleus for the cable positioned between each flange of the ends and dividing ring adjacent and between each couple of adjacent dividing rings, a plurality of binding beams that are extended between the couple of flanges of ends that extend through the cable support nuclei and that extend through the dividing rings and means of unfastening fixation secured to the binding beams to pressure the ended flanges, the dividing rings and the support nuclei one in the direction of the other in an array mounted so that when the means of fixation are unfastened, the ended flanges, the dividing rings, the support nuclei and the binding beams are promptly separated for the transportation in a dismountable way for reassembly and reutilization.
The request for the utility model MU6601056-0 describes a wooden spool for electric cables with braces for wedges as of a structure formed by two wooden disks conveniently separated by a nucleus and fixed by an ideal number of wooden braces, being at least three and in accordance with the diameter of the wooden disks; said wooden braces with cuts or fissures in amounts necessary at their ends and the use of wooden wedges by trans-crossing of the ends of the wooden braces through the wooden disks and their respective wedges, consequently pulled subject to the compression of the wooden disks against the braces also made of wood providing rigidity to the set.
The document DE2439488 shows a reel which can be dismantled into the flanges and separable strut assemblies to built the core. These separable parts are made of plastic and are preformed in a bent manner to build a circular shaped cross section in the assembled core. Therefore those parts are not flat and cannot be arranged for optimal packaging.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,086 presents a collapsible reel with collapsible strut assemblies affixed to the flanges and split at their mid-portion. In case of transportation the strut assemblies fold radially outward. Since the strut parts are not shaped in a flat manner also this device cannot be collapsed in na optimal flat shape.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,477 shows reel components with cooperative locking members containing one flange integrated with a half length core to be stacked in a compact manner. This assembly is completely constructed of plastics so that different parts fit precisely together for stacking.
Therefore, the technical literature presents unique packages for each component of a spool, not being suggested nor described a single package that gathers the disks, hardware and closures and lathes of the nucleus, facilitating transportation and storage, such an improvement in packaging being described and claimed by means of the present request.